


Anniversary Dawning

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [112]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> To Mali

  
  
[Sue](mailto:suechosethis@gmail.com)'s beautiful manip  


"Whadzit?" Quinn mumbled in mid-snore when he felt something brush his cheek. He opened crusty eyes to see Ian hovering above him in the pre-dawn greyness.  
  
"Sorry, love. Go back to sleep." A repentant Ian rolled away and pulled the comforter over his ear.  
  
But Quinn was more awake by now and quickly figured out why Ian hadn't waited for the alarm. His powerful arm gathered Ian back to him. "Oh, laddie. Happy Anniversary!" He kissed Ian sweetly, fingers flirting with an errant copper strand above the covers.  
  
Ian smiled into the kiss. "Happy Anniversary, nin herven (my husband)." He chuckled ruefully. "Didn't wanna wait til t'night." Ian's eight o'clock class meant they had to be out the door in an hour.  
  
"Neither do I." So saying, Quinn pulled Ian on top of him. No time for anything fancy, but by the feel of Ian, already hard against his stomach, that wouldn't be necessary.  
  
"Mmmm," Quinn rumbled contentedly as Ian began to rock into him. He yawned, but sleep didn't stand a chance against Ian's magnificent hips.  
  
"Ah, so good," Ian purred, kissing the side of Quinn's neck, sweaty from sleeping pressed into the pillow. His hips never stopped their lazy rocking.  
  
Ian's sleep-spiked hair grew more fiery with the dawn, sun gleaming off molten copper. Quinn couldn't resist playing with it, letting it slip through his fingers like beams of light. Though his limbs were still heavy with sleep, he pulled Ian even closer to savor the angelic look in his eyes.  
  
Quinn pressed kiss after kiss to his lad's succulent lips, ignoring morning breath in the face of such temptation. Ian's drowsy tenderness was irresistible.  
  
Ian slid his erection over Quinn's stomach, enjoying the feel of soft skin yielding to him, only to be met with hard muscle underneath. By now, pre-come eased their dance even further.  
  
Quinn's shaft patiently butted against Ian's thigh, painting streaks worthy of Jackson Pollock on his husband's love-warmed skin. "Laddie mine," he rumbled, voice deeper after a satisfying sleep.  
  
Nuzzling into Quinn's neck, Ian felt the vibrations from that rumble, which went straight to his shaft. With a virtuoso shift of his hips, he finally brought their erections together. And felt the perfect friction, made more delicious by the endless wait.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Quinn groaned, hips straining up to meet Ian's.  
  
Ian panted into Quinn's mouth. "This what ya want?" Mischief and lust sparked in Ian's eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh," Quinn said, words almost beyond him. Ian's aggressive fire was burning him alive.  
  
Each slide along Quinn's shaft brought a jolt of pleasure to Ian's own. He was deep in that rapturous zone of pure sensation. Wet. Hot. Hard. "Quinn!" he shouted as he bucked into orgasm.  
  
The delicious feel of Ian's semen pumping onto his shaft was all Quinn needed to lose it himself. "Laddie!" His roar thrilled through Ian.  
  
The springs gave out a final creak when both of them thudded into the mattress, sweat and semen dripping between their thighs onto the sheet. Relaxing into their pillows, they breathed in the cool air of the bedroom like a blessing.  
  
Ian didn't feel like moving for another hour and winced when the alarm sounded. "Bloody work day," he grumbled, barely able to muster the energy to turn it off.  
  
Quinn let out a wheezing chuckle. "Shoulda been a holiday."  
  
Ian managed to curl under Quinn's arm and nip his chin. "It _is_."


End file.
